BlazBlue: Cross Paradox OC: Geovanni H Bloodrayne
by Blackace70
Summary: Not a story, but actually an OC I created that's been on my mind for quite some time now. Any feedbacks on him and critiques are welcome. And if you wish to use him for a story. Just leave a PM or Review. And we can talk about it.


**Hello my Faithful Readers and Fellow BlazBlue Fans. Ace here, with something a bit different this time around. Instead of a story, what I'm posting this time around is actually an OC of my creation. After seeing one of my favorite writers StormVII post up his OC Tristan Mickhenize, who I think is pretty cool. I felt compelled to do the same.**

 **Now my character may revolve mainly around the BlazBlue verse; but you'll see him in other worlds, and different stories, if I ever get around to it. I digress, I would very much like to hear some feedback from you guys and tell me what you think of him. Also if you wish to use him in a story, be it BlazBlue or otherwise. PM me or leave a Review, and we can discuss it.**

 **Note: You're in for a bit of a read**

 **Name:** Geovanni H. Bloodrayne

 **Age:** Appears to be 14 years

 **Height:** 5ft 4in which would grow into an even 6 feet by 'Age 17'

 **Occupation:** Bounty Hunter, Apprentice Mage, (?), (?)

 **Likes/Hobbies:** Playing Video Games, Watching Anime/Reading Manga, Nine (Nicknamed Kyuu-chan by Geo), Lazing about when there's nothing to do, Cooking

 **Dislikes:** Womanizers (Kagura in general), Any disrespect towards love for friends and families

 **Weapons:** Magic, Mahou Grimoire, Elucidator  & Dark Repulsor Dual Blades (He doesn't like SAO, but loves the weapons and outfits in there. In his opinion; those were pretty much the only thing that was good in the anime. That, along with the romance a little bit; something that he will begrudgingly admit.)

 **Appearance:** Lean and lightly toned as one would expect an adolescent teen his age to be. Geo has light milk chocolate brown hair and previously had same colored eyes, which turned sapphire blue with a crimson hue glow at the bottom due to his 'Mahou Grimoire'. He wears a black chest hugging sleeveless shirt, and grayish black jeans with a glowing blue trim going down the sides and the bottom rim of his pants; along with a deep midnight blue hoodie with white short-sleeves and blue and black boots (Similar to Sol's in Guilty Gear Xrd). For accessories, he has a pair of black  & white framed, blue lens shades, and a spike metal arm band on his left arm.

 **Personality:** Geo likes to consider himself, your average teenage adolescent boy. He's cheery, energetic, and has a positive and optimistic view on things. Though Though,he can seem to be naive and innocent at times; s; underneath all that personality, lies a deep sense of seriousness and maturity one you would rarely see in a boy his age. One unexpected for a kid his age.

Geo has a tendency of going with the flow. Not tending to take anything seriously unless the situation called for it. His playful attitude, which he adopted from Nine, only shows how light he likes to take everything. He rarely gets angry, if at all. Believing that anger and fury, while good means of venting your frustration and problems, are basically wasted time and energy spent. As it doesn't really solve anything or affect anyone other than yourself at times.

When he does get angry however, unlike the typical explosive anger one would see in someone like Ragna. Geo displays it in a more calm demeanor; preferring to let his actions speak louder than his words. Again, while he won't go out of his way to show his anger. He also won't make it seem like you're unaffected if you're deserving of it.

 **Background:** In an alternate universe that's different from the headcanon of BlazBlue. The life of young Geo was like any children at the tender age of 6. He was a quiet child who lived with his single mother. He didn't have a lot of friends or never asked for a lot. But he always made sure to treasure what he did have. He never expected his life to take a turn for the hectic. But the unexpected appearance of a certain powerful sage change everything.

Nine thought that she met her end when she had confronted Terumi and she had been thrown into the boundary. She never expected that God, or whoever was upstairs would spare her and send her to another world and into the the backyard of the Hoshikawa Residence. When she had awoken; not only did she find that she had been sent to another time. She had been sent to another _universe._

Growing up with Nine or 'Konoe' as she revealed later on. Geo grew fascinated with learning all there was to know about the Sage's world. Along with the stories of her life as one of the Ten Sage's, and her family life with her husband Jubei. The fact that Nine came from another world was amazing. But about how different it was from the his world was what made it even better.

Though it wasn't all happiness as time went on. During an outing walk with her new surrogate sister "Kyuu"; Geo's short life had flashed before his eyes when an out of control truck swerved into him and Nine, all because of a reckless truck driver. Thanks to some quick reacting by the sage, they had managed to survive the impact and explosion caused by the oil tanker; if only barely. But the young boy didn't come out unscathed though. As he lost his right arm, due to a frantic and desperate Nine forcing herself to make a life altering decision in her haste to save Geo from the wreckage.

Feeling guilty about being unable to save Geo fully. And sickened by the fact that she was the reason that the child would live the rest of his life as a disabled. Nine Nine racked her intelligent mind, trying to come up with anything that would make Geo's life any easier. Until she came up with one, that she was slightly hesitant to do. What her intention was, something she was only going to do under the consent of Geo and his mother themselves, was give him an arm. An arm created from something that would take away every rights to him being a normal boy.

An arm created by Nine's personally made grimoire: The Mahou Grimoire.

During the time, and prior towards the ending of the Dark War; Nine had begun to suspect some foul play going on with Terumi. Despite using a mind eater spell on the man, she was convinced that her spell never really had a full hold on him. And she was expecting a betrayal from him sometime soon. Her suspicions was confirmed when she found information pertaining to the creation for the Azure Grimoire. She didn't have time to understand the full mechanics of it. But basically, the whole concept for the grimoire was to tap into the power of The Boundary. Nine wasn't sure what Terumi had to gain from this. But knowing the man's past track record it wasn't good. And she had full intentions on stopping it. Seeing that the Azure Grimoire relied on Seithr; Nine had made her own version of a grimoire. One that would be able to counter and suppress the Azure. It was a difficult task, one of which Nine wasn't sure if she could do at the same time while creating Ars Magus and Armagus. But she had managed to pull through. And had planned on using it on her confrontation with Terumi. But, as they say, the rest is history.

After telling her new adopted family of her idea, along with the possible repercussions of attaching the untested Grimoire on him. Geo went fully on board with the whole idea. Placing his full trust in Kyuu that she knew what she was doing, and that everything would work out. And after an excruciating 10 minutes of the grimoire attaching itself to Geo's right arm stub. The young 6 year got himself a new arm and a forever changed body.

In order to get used to his new arm and physical abilities. Nine took Geo under her wing and decided to teach him how to control the Grimoire. Throughout time, both Teacher and Student was surprised to see that Geo had natural magical abilities. And soon after, it wasn't long before Geo had started begging his older sister/mentor to start teaching him in the arts. He had always harbored a deep love and fascination for magic but unfortunately was unable to do it himself. Nine theorized that because the Mahou Grimoire infusing itself and becoming one with Geo. It managed to unlocked the child's dormant magical abilities.

While her logic was sound. Nine was only half right about her theory; the real reason for his sudden new powers would all be explained. At the beginning of his 12th birthday; when both Sage and Apprentice would embark on crazy adventure.

 _There's more to Geo that has yet to be explained. And all would be revealed as time goes on. Until then, you'll just have to be patient._

 **Mahou Grimoire:** Unlike the Azure Grimoire; which relies heavily on Seithr. Nine designed her Grimoire to be the exact opposite. The whole concept behind it Grimoire is to draw power from the natural force Mana, within the user's soul or from the environment around them. If the user isn't adept in magic, or does not have a strong mana force within them. The Mahou Grimoire can also heighten one's physical abilities. Using the Grimoire doesn't bring harm to the user in question. In actuality, it resonates with the person's soul throughout it's entire usage. The strength of the Grimoire can be brought by how strong a person's soul is.

As the name implies, the Mahou Grimoire can also amplify a user's magical abilities tenfold. It can also provide healing provided by any wounds and slight regeneration. Though not all wounds can be heal easily. Fatal wounds take a bit of time, while mortal are 50/50 without aid of additional medical help. As stated before; the Mahou can also enhance one's physical abilities. In Geo's case; it provides him with increase superhuman speed/strength/sense and also provides him with a high level durability and stamina. Further training with his grimoire also allowed Geo to be able to transform his hand into beastly claws similar to how Ragna does, and can also create various astral like weapons through his soul.

The Mahou Grimoire however, isn't perfect. Along with the limited healing it can provide against severe fatal wounds. Constant exposure to heavily concentrated amounts of Seithr can corrode and corrupt a user's body. This can lead to lethal Seithr poisoning, along with the possibility of death. And just like the Azure; The Mahou is considered to be somewhat inferior to Terumi's 'True' Grimoire, though it can fight on par and subdue it that to feature that is similar to a certain young Mercury girl we know.

 _ **CHARACTER RELATIONSHIPS**_

 **Nine:** Previously Mother/Older Sister Figure which turned to Mentor/Lover: When Nine first teleported to Geo's world. He and the Sage first forged a bond that made her become somewhat of a second mother to the young boy. And as time grew on, the two went from a mother/son relation to a Older Sister/Younger Brother relationship. At the time when he was younger, he harbored deep affectionate feeling for the older sage. Which only grew stronger as he got older. At the same time, a certain sage was also having conflicted feelings for young boy. Which also grew more profound by the time he reached by the age of 13. While she oddly didn't find this feeling unpleasant. She knew she shouldn't have been having this types of affections, especially for someone obviously way younger than her.

Though the two were harboring feelings; neither decided to act upon it. Aside from the apparent age difference between the two. The main reason revolved around Nine's pain. During the time when Geo was in the hospital recovering from the truck incident. Nine told him how nearly came close to losing Geo that day, reminded her of how she lost Jubei back in her world. It was after the Dark War had ended and the Black Beast had been dealt with. Terumi had betrayed the Heroes, thanks to unintended aid of Trinity.

Jubei, learning of the man's treachery, attempted to bring him down himself. But unfortunately ended in the result of his death. Nine, struck with grief and anger at her husband confronted Terumi herself, along with the aid of Hakumen and a remorseful Trinity. The assault worked and Terumi was taken out, but no without a hefty price of Nine being supposedly killed, and thrown into The Boundary. The rest, as one would say, is history.

Because of this, neither one had their own reasons as to why they felt they would never pursue this love. Geo, after learning Nine's pain of loss, thought he was being selfish with his feelings. And berated himself even harboring these affection in the first place. For Nine, she had written off these conflictions, as a means of coping with her loss of Jubei, due to how much she saw her husband in Geo. Both had assumed that would be the end of it. But fate has a funny way of working when it comes to love. After an unexpected adventure that nearly resulted in a life or death scenario. The two finally came to terms with just how much the two truly meant to each other. After that, they never regretted their decisions.

The Sage and apprentice have a cute if not unique relationship. Geo's playful attitude often coinciding with Nine's snarky, and slight Tsundere personality. Though they love and care for each other. They have no problem calling out the other's mistakes, and won't hesitate to regard their faults. That is the relationship the two have forged and thrived upon. While Geo's the calm one of the pair, Nine can usually let her temper and emotions get the better of her. A trait that she's not proud of, and is trying to take care of. But at the moment, has Geo there to pacify for her. Both are extremely protective of each other, Nine a bit more so than Geo. And she can get easily jealous of any other woman showing any sort of attraction to her love.

To put it short; when it comes to fighting, magic, and intelligence, Nine's the best there is. But in terms of love; she has the mindset of an anime schoolgirl.

 **Ragna:** Despite one of his teachers and 'Guardian' as Nine likes to playfully call him. Geo has a deep admiration for Ragna, and considers to be an older brother like figure. A feeling that's mutual with the Grim Reaper himself. Being one of the few who knew the pain and suffering Ragna went through as a child. Along with seeing his accomplishments and determinations in alternate timelines were some of the things that made Geo idolize and respect Ragna.

Because of this, Geo is not only supportive of the Grim Reaper's actions. He can get really defensive bad mouths Ragna in his presence, unintentional or not; it's one of the few things that can get Geo upset. As such, he has no tolerance for those who disrespects Ragna and judges him purely just his action as a criminal alone. Feeling that if someone took the time to really get to know him or "Walked a mile in his so called 'Criminal' boots", they would change their opinion of him and maybe even sympathize with him. This is what puts him at odds with Tsubaki whenever she decides to condemn Ragna for his actions; as he considers her to be the "Naive Yayoi Princess" who doesn't seem to know what the meaning of the word suffering is like. Or as he likes to nickname her, The "Black & White Idiot".

 **Kokonoe:** After an awkward first meeting and revelation by Nine of Geo being, more or less, Kokonoe's new father. Geo and the half-beastkin have developed a unique bond with one another. While not the typical Step-Father/Step-Daughter one would assume in this scenario. Geo and Kokonoe instead, created a sibling-like bond, one much like with Geo and Ragna. Only to somewhat to a lesser extent.

The two found kindred spirits in one another in the means of Video Games and sweets. As well as Geo introducing the scientist to his world's anime and manga. To which the half-beastkin took a real pleasure in enjoying, especially the magical girls genre. Much to her mother's delight and constant teasing.

 **Rachel:** While his older brother have antagonistic back and forth with the "Blood Sucking Rabbit"; Geo on the other hand, holds a deep respect for Rachel. Seeing and feeling that if it wasn't for her, Ragna wouldn't be the person he is today. And for that, he often thanks her on his brother's behalf (Even if Ragna won't admit it).

Rachel, in turn, has genuine mutual respect for the young Bloodrayne as well. Not only in terms of power, but also in his 'Proper Upbringing'. She considers Geo to be the 'superior' of the two brothers, and doesn't hesitate in comparing the ever mannerful Bloodrayne, to the lower creature that is Bloodedge. Something her servants, especially Valkenhayn, seem to agree and sometimes partake in, all too eagerly.

 **Jin:** Ever witness that type of relationship in anime, where the two younger siblings fight for the older sibling's attention; or rather, for the rights to be called the 'Real younger sibling'? In Geo's and Jin's case, their rivalry is the real life prime example of that. As a man who fully believes that no man, woman, or brat should ever get in the way of him and his brother's 'love'. Jin naturally had bad blood with Geo since the first time they met. Feeling that the little trash (And he's being nice when he says that) has no rights to call himself Ragna's younger brother.

Naturally for Geo, he wasn't taking that sitting down, especially from a spoiled punkass like Jin. Who, in Geo's opinion, never truly appreciated his brother's kindness. The fact that Geo learned that Jin tries to kill Ragna on a daily basis, doesn't help his opinion of the Ice Wielder all that much either. Though as time passed; what started out from heated shouting arguments, Fire & Ice glares, and all out Death Matches. Eventually simmered down to mild-mannered arguments along with a mutual, yet begrudging respect for each brother.

 **Celica:** When Geo used to listen to Nine's stories about her family, especially her younger sister Celica. He had always looked forward to meeting her if he ever got the chance. And when the time came that he had gotten his wish. He was happy and not disappointed. Just like with Ragna and Kokonoe; Geo and Celica also have a sibling like bond as well. Though considering Celica's somewhat airheadedness, it was usually hard to tell who was the older sibling and who was the younger. Because of their playful tendencies, they sometimes often get themselves into a bit of trouble. But usually never anything they can't get themselves out of, Geo in particular doing the saving.

Geo, aware of Celica's feelings for Ragna, does whatever he can to ensure that the young Mercury's feelings are a reality. At the same time, he does his best to make Ragna admit his own feelings for Celica. Thinking that his own surrogate brother deserves a chance at happiness as well. During his quest to get his number one 'ship' to set sail; he enlist the help of Noel, Makoto, and hell even Nine and Kokonoe, to make the "S.S RagnaxCelica Ship" come to life. A task that the 'Secret Organization' of the RxC shippers have dedicated themselves to fulfilling.

 **-X-**

 **And this is my character. Confession: Though he's my OC, you can also consider him to be an FC as well. Though who I based him off… well, I'll leave that bit of homework to you guys. So like I stated before, any feedback from you guys about my OC will be appreciated. Tell me what you think of him. Do you like him, hate him? If so, tell me what it is.**

 **Until next time, Peace!**


End file.
